A outra face de Bella
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: Bella era a modelo mais linda do país, venerada pelos homens e invejada pelas mulheres.  ...
1. Chapter 1

Ela o viu do alto no momento em que começava a descer a escada em direção ao hall. Ele era tudo o que poderia se dizer de um homem em matéria de charme e elegância. O impacto que lhe causou atingiu tanto sua mente quanto seu corpo. O ar lhe faltou. Seu coração teve o batimento acelerado. As pernas fraquejaram e a obrigaram a procurar o apoio de uma parede. Seus olhos, no entanto, acompanharam a figura atlética a cada degrau que subia.

— Olá. Eu te assustei? — ele a saudou ao chegar ao último degrau.

Os dentes eram perfeitos e de uma brancura radiante que contrastava com o bronzeado profundo do rosto. Enquanto os lábios se curvavam de forma ascendente nos cantos, os olhos estreitavam transmitindo uma mensagem de graciosa ironia, complementada pelo modo casual como uma mecha dos cabelos bronzeados caía sobre a testa.

O efeito sobre ela foi devastador. Por alguns instantes roubou-lhe a capacidade de raciocinar.

— Não — ela se obrigou a responder.

— Tia Ruby não lhe avisou sobre minha chegada? Não disse que havia admitido um novo pensionista?

— Sim, mas...

Bella não terminou a frase. Ao menos conseguiu frear as palavras antes que seu pensamento as transformasse em mensagem falada. Certamente não soaria bem se tivesse dito ao desconhecido que esperava por um homem idoso, talvez apoiado em uma bengala, mordendo um cachimbo e reclamando sobre o tempo que levara para chegar por causa do trânsito. E o novo pensionista não se encaixava em absoluto nessa descrição. Era alto, jovem, com ombros tão largos que ela se perderia entre eles se aqueles braços fortes a enlaçassem.

Sem desfazer o sorriso sensual, ele depositou no chão a caixa com discos e fitas que estava carregando e estendeu a mão para se apresentar.

— Edward Cullen.

Por um longo e embaraçoso momento, Bella só conseguiu ficar olhando para aquela mão estendida. Imitou o gesto, por fim, mas com um movimento breve, de modo a evitar que o contato a deixasse ainda mais perturbada.

— Sou a Srta. Swan.

Antes mesmo que ela terminasse de dizer seu nome, o sorriso acentuou. Bella teve a nítida impressão de que o novo pensionista estava se divertindo com seu desconforto.

— Precisa de ajuda, Sr. Cullen? — Bella ofereceu com forçada gentileza.

— Não, obrigado, Srta. Swan. A caixa é grande, mas o peso é suportável.

A resposta foi dada em tom solene, mas se o sorriso havia abandonado os lábios, continuava presente nos olhos cor de esmeralda, escuros e intensos.

Ciente de que estava servindo de velada diversão, Bella procurou abreviar a conversa e se afastar da presença irritante. Endireitou o corpo, ergueu a cabeça e se afastou da parede.

— Nesse caso, peço sua licença para verificar o andamento do jantar. Ruby não gosta de atrasos.

— Talvez eu também deva me apressar. Para onde devo me dirigir? Direita ou esquerda? — E antes que Bella pudesse perguntar se ele estava se referindo ao quarto ou à saleta, Edward esclareceu. — Qual dessas portas dá para meu quarto?—ele apontou para a da direita e depois para a outra à esquerda.

— A da esquerda.

— A da direita é sua?

— Sim.

— Preciso me lembrar de ter essa orientação sempre em mente — ele murmurou, como se falasse apenas consigo mesmo. — Detestaria me confundir e invadir seu quarto no meio da noite. As conseqüências poderiam ser imprevisíveis.

Não restava mais nenhuma dúvida. O tal Edward Cullen estava rindo à custa dela!

— Com licença.

(...)

COMENTEEM ;**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella passou por Edward de maneira rude, obrigando-o a recuar para lhe dar passagem. Por ação reflexiva quase virou para trás para se certificar de que ele estava avaliando suas formas ainda com aquele sorriso arrogante. Obrigou-se, porém, a se manter firme. Ao menos até alcançar o terceiro degrau. Nesse instante, Bella respirou profundamente e recuperou o bom senso. Afinal, por que estava perdendo seu tempo e seus pensamentos com alguém que não significava nada em sua vida? Ela havia aprendido a não se preocupar com sua aparência. A Bella do passado não existia mais. Fazia seis meses que ela se tomara uma outra mulher. Quem era aquele homem para abalar sua determinação com um sorriso? Ainda não estava pronta para vislumbrar um futuro aos moldes de antes. Reassumir-se como modelo internacionalmente famosa significaria ter de enfrentar a insegurança e os sacrifícios que acompanhavam as glórias do sucesso. Tomar-se uma celebridade não era fácil. Ao menos até aquele momento ela estava apreciando as vantagens do anonimato. Não tinha planos por enquanto de deixar de ser a simples Srta. Swan, uma residente como qualquer outra, da pensão da Sra. Ruby Bailey, na pequena cidade de Galveston. Sua senhoria, em contrapartida, era uma personagem completamente atípica. Ao entrar na sala de refeições, Bella a encontrou concentrada na tarefa de acender as velas do arranjo de flores que confeccionara especialmente para receber naquela noite o novo pensionista.

— Posso ajudar? — Bella ofereceu ao ver a mulher soltando bruscamente o palito de fósforo e soprando os dedos.

— Acabarei incendiando o esmalte de minhas unhas antes de compor o cenário de boas-vindas — ela se queixou.

A idade da Sra. Bailey jamais era mencionada, mas Bella calculava que ela estivesse além dos setenta anos, a julgar pelas referências a datas que deixava escapar ocasionalmente. Ela não se parecia em nada com a imagem que Bella fizera a seu respeito quando encontrara seu anúncio em um dos maiores jornais de Houston, alugando vagas em sua casa na cidade de Galveston.

Baseada nas orientações que Ruby lhe dera durante a breve entrevista por telefone, Bella conseguira encontrar o local sem dificuldade. Mais do que surpresa ao ver a casa, Bella ficou eufórica. Mal podia acreditar em sua sorte. Seus temores haviam sido infundados. Receara encontrar uma espelunca, sem ter quem lhe recomendasse uma moradia. No entanto, estava diante de uma adorável construção em estilo vitoriano que resistira bravamente ao desgaste do tempo e do açoite das tempestades. A rua era ladeada de árvores frondosas e a vizinhança parecia simpática. Embora todas as casas fossem antigas, todas provavelmente construídas na época em que Galveston alcançara seu apogeu, obras de restauração pareciam ter sido conduzidas em anos recentes. Para Bella que se acostumara a ver Manhattam do alto de prédios nos últimos dez anos, a oportunidade de estar em contato com a terra e respirar o ar puro do campo era uma benção. Seria como estar no paraíso se ela também tivesse a sorte de se dar bem com sua senhoria.

A mulher tinha os cabelos totalmente grisalhos, mas usava-os curtos e soltos, cortados em estilo moderno. Sua aparência também desmentia a que Bella imaginara. Era esbelta e ágil. Seu estilo de roupa nada tinha de conservador. Ela estava trajando jeans e um suéter no tom dos gerânios vermelhos que cresciam em floreiras de concreto à entrada da varanda.

— Não lhe faria mal entrar e ir direto para a sala de jantar. — Foi a primeira coisa que Ruby disse após abrir a porta e examinar Bella da cabeça aos pés em um piscar de olhos. — Para começar, vou lhe servir um chá de erva-cidreira com _bolachass._Você gosta de chá de ervas? Juro que não vivo sem elas. As ervas são excelentes para todos os tipos de males. Servem tanto para curar gripes e resfriados quanto para prisão de ventre. Não que você vá precisar desse recurso. Se fizer suas refeições aqui comigo, meu cardápio balanceado garantirá sua saúde.

Foi simples assim. Ruby aceitou Bella como pensionista sem lhe pedir maiores referências. Antes mesmo que terminasse de falar sobre seus conhecimentos de nutrição, ela começou a subir a escada de modo a conduzi-la ao quarto vago que ficava no andar de cima.

O chá relaxante de Ruby, Bella logo veio a descobrir, era muitas vezes acrescido de algumas gotas de Jack Daniel, em especial à noite, após o jantar. Bella perdoava essa pequena idiossincrasia da amiga, da mesma forma que ignorava o franzir de testa de Ruby em evidente desaprovação de sua aparência.

— Pensei que você fosse se arrumar um pouco esta noite. É uma pena que não se importe em cuidar melhor de seus cabelos. Eles têm uma cor linda. Por que não experimenta penteá-los para trás em vez de deixá-los cair no rosto. Tenho certeza de que se sentirá melhor.

_Bella, meu amor, você tem a beleza das estrelas! Exiba-se ao mundo! Estou visualizando esses cabelos castanhos-avermelhados exuberantes caindo em cascatas sobre suas costas e se movimentando conforme você anda. Os fabricantes de xampu se matarão por um contrato de exclusividade!_

Bella sorriu consigo mesma à lembrança das palavras do cabeleireiro da primeira vez que a viu em seu salão.

— Prefiro usá-los assim, Ruby. Eu os prefiro assim. — Bella chamava a senhoria pelo primeiro nome a pedido dela. — A decoração da mesa está magnífica.

— Obrigada. Ainda há tempo para você se vestir, querida. — Ruby fez uma nova tentativa. Achava absurdo que uma mulher tão jovem não se importasse com sua apresentação. A blusa que ela estava usando tinha, inclusive, uma mancha de tinta na manga.

— Você se importa se eu jantar como estou? Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Ruby.

— Não, eu não me importo. De que adiantaria? Você apenas trocaria o seis por meia dúzia. Não entendo como pode gostar de roupas que caberiam em uma mulher do dobro de seu tamanho. Eu não as usaria por nada no mundo e devo ter uns quarenta anos a mais do que você, no mínimo. Seria capaz de apostar que ficaria muito atraente se aceitasse meus conselhos, Srta. Swan.

O tratamento informal jamais era empregado com os pensionistas.

— Não estou interessada em mudar minha aparência.

Ruby baixou os olhos e efetuou uma rápida avaliação desde os sapatos de solado de borracha sem salto, o vestido folgado de corte reto, e os cabelos pesando sobre os ombros, escondendo quase a metade do rosto pálido. Seu formato era bonito, oval, mas quase desaparecia sob os imensos óculos de armação escura e redonda de lentes quase pretas.

— Dá para perceber. Você já conheceu Edward? — ela mudou abruptamente de assunto.

— Sim, eu o encontrei na escada quando chegou. Uma centelha passou pelos olhos castanhos de Ruby.

— Ele não é um charme?

— Para ser sincera, não esperava que fosse tão jovem. — Tão jovem, tão bonito, tão másculo e tão perigoso para morar sob o mesmo teto que ela, Bella pensou. O que aconteceria se Edward a reconhecesse? — Você não disse que o novo pensionista era um primo seu?

— Sobrinho, querida. Sobrinho. Meu favorito. Minha irmã o mimou demais. Eu tentei alertá-la sobre o modo errado de educá-lo, mas ela nunca me ouviu. Não a culpo por isso. Edward exerce um fascínio irresistível sobre as mulheres desde pequeno. Quando ele ligou para mim e pediu que eu lhe arranjasse um lugar para ficar pelas próximas semanas, eu fingi me zangar por ele ter praticamente me intimado a hospedá-lo. A verdade é que exultei com a notícia. Será divertido tê-lo por aqui.

— Será apenas por algumas semanas?

— Sim. Edward mora em Houston.

Divórcio, sem dúvida. Esse era o motivo. O sobrinho de Ruby precisava de um lugar para ficar até que sua situação fosse legalizada. Ruby podia achar que ele era um rapaz formidável, mas Bella conseguia detectar um machista arrogante a quilômetros de distância. Pretendia evitá-lo enquanto durasse a estadia. Não seria difícil. Um homem como Edward Cullen não olharia duas vezes para uma mulher como a Srta. Swan. — Que cheiro delicioso é esse?

Não seria exagero afirmar que Bella precisou se levantar nas pontas dos pés, tantos foram os arrepios que lhe subiram pelo corpo ao som da voz doce como mel que ecoou pelo ambiente seguida pelos passos ressonantes sobre o piso de madeira.

Ruby foi abraçada por trás por um par de braços alvos que teriam servido de modelo para Michelangelo esculpir.

— O que você está cozinhando para nós, tia Ruby?

— Solte-me, seu gorila abelhudo! — Ruby se desvencilhou do abraço sufocante com fingida braveza. Bella soube que ela estava mentindo pelas faces coradas e pelo olhar cheio de entusiasmo. — Sente-se e seja educado. Lavou as mãos antes de descer?

— Sim, madame — ele respondeu e piscou para Bella.

— Se você prometer se comportar, eu deixarei que se sente à cabeceira da mesa. Agora, por que não pede gentilmente para que a Srta. Swan lhe sirva um aperitivo enquanto eu termino o jantar?

— Ela é adorável, não? — Edward murmurou ainda com um sorriso nos lábios embora a tia já tivesse se afastado para dentro da cozinha.

— Sim. Gosto muito de Ruby.

— Ela sobreviveu a três maridos e uma filha. Admiro sua capacidade de seguir em frente sem se deixar abater pelas adversidades. — Edward se calou por um instante e balançou a cabeça como para afugentar os pensamentos. — Onde você se senta?

Bella se dirigiu ao seu lugar de costume, sem responder. Ele se adiantou para lhe puxar a cadeira. Ela não havia notado antes que apesar de sua estatura alta, Edward era ainda mais alto. Por um rápido e inesperado cálculo mental, teve certeza de que ele continuaria sendo mais alto mesmo que ela estivesse usando sapatos de salto.

Só depois que Bella se acomodou na cadeira de pau-rosa com o encosto em arco, Edward se sentou à cabeceira.

— Há quanto tempo você está morando aqui?

— Seis meses.

— E antes?

— No Leste — ela respondeu sem definir o local.

— Eu suspeitei que você não era do Texas por seu modo de falar. O sotaque daqui é inconfundível.

Dessa vez Bella não pode se abster de sorrir. Mas ainda assim, não conseguiu sustentar o olhar dele e tentou se ocupar em percorrer a borda da colher de prata com a ponta de um dedo.

— Com certeza.

— Chegou a conhecer o antigo pensionista?

— Hóspede. Sua tia faz questão de dizer que somos seus hóspedes. Ruby acha que "pensionista" é uma palavra por demais comercial.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Estava usando uma camisa pólo aberta no pescoço. Bella precisou engolir em seco ao reparar instintivamente no tufo de pêlos pretos e que escapava pela abertura dos dois primeiros botões.

— Espero que me ajude a lembrar os costumes da casa. Sei que minha tia faz questão de seguir certas regras. A propósito, a que horas é o toque de recolher?

Não era impressão. Bella estava certa de que o sobrinho de sua senhoria estava caçoando dela outra vez. Conhecera muitos homens em sua profissão e sabia reconhecer as manobras de flerte. A técnica de Edward Cullen não era das melhores. Talvez ele não percebesse ou talvez seu modo de tratá-la fosse proposital. Enfim, ela estava detestando que Edward quisesse provocá-la para que se sentisse constrangida. Por outro lado, qual o motivo de tanta provocação? Seu disfarce já não estava funcionando? Ou seria por ela ser a única mulher naquela casa além da tia dele?

— Antes de você chegar, uma mulher ocupava seu quarto — Bella respondeu. — Era viúva e deveria ter mais ou menos a idade de sua tia. Precisou mudar-se para mais perto da família, em Austin, quando sua saúde começou a declinar.

Dada a explicação, Bella levou o copo de água à boca com deliberada lentidão. Esperava que esse gesto fosse suficiente para interromper a conversa até que Ruby voltasse da cozinha com a comida. Mal podia esperar para que ela chegasse. Naquela noite, a sala de jantar estava parecendo estranhamente menor e abafada. Deveria haver algo de errado com o aparelho de ar condicionado.

Sem levar em consideração a ordem da tia para que se comportasse, Edward apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo sobre uma das mãos. Bella teve ímpetos de se levantar e sair quando ele se pôs a estudá-la.

(...)

Comenteem ;**


End file.
